Perjuangan Sasuke
by MinatsukySaya
Summary: Bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan cinta Sakura? Baca ajah! Hehe
1. Chapter 1 : Is This Love?

Disclaimer : Ne anime poenya Masashi_sensei seorang

Di panpik ini, Hinata ama Neji ku buat seumuran ajah, biar ceritanya tambah seru,

Maap yaah!! Ini Panpik kedua, yang kesatu masih belum selese, abis aku belom dapet wangsit buat next chap panpik yang pertama cieh!!

Di panpik ini nyeritain, bla bla bla (baca ndiri aja lah!)

**Is This Love?**

Sakura masih meratapi nasibnya, Hinata sohibnya juga masih bingung, kenapa hari ini Sakura sangat lesu, begitu juga Sasuke dan Neji, yang bangkunya berada di depan mereka berdua.

-sigh-

"Sakura kenapa? Sepertinya hari ini kamu lesu sekali?",ucap Hinata dengan nada halus yang keterlaluan

"Aku tak apa apa, Hinata chan", senyum memaksa dari Sakura

"Pasti gara gara Gaara kan?", Hinata menebak, masih menggunakan suara yang super halus

"Oh, aku tak apa apa, sungguh!", Sasuke tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua

"Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Gaara?",

"Tak apa apa",

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" Sasuke memaksa

"Iya, aku tak apa apa, sungguh… " Sakura dengan nada malas

"Hmph!! Pasti karena Gaara itu tak peduli padamu lagi, iya kan?" Neji buka mulut

"Kau tahu dari mana?!"

"Jaringan informasiku luas, hehe…", spontan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata langsung berpikir '_dasar raja gossip!'_

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Gaara?", tanya Sasuke

"Tak tahu, aku masih bingung", muka Sakura semakin lesu

"Kau putuskan saja dia!", tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke melontarkan kata kata itu dari mulutnya

"Yah… mau bagaimana? Sejujurnya aku sudah tak punya perasaan lagi pada Gaara, tapi bukan itu masalahnya…", Sakura menjelaskan

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?", Sasuke semakin penasaran

"Masalahnya, kalau semua orang tahu bahwa aku telah putus dengannya, nanti penggemarku mulai mengejarku lagi!", Sakura tak bisa membayangkannya

"Bilang saja kalau kau sudah punya pacar baru!",

"Ah! Nanti malah orang orang menganggapku pembohong! Kalau seandainya mereka bertanya siapa pacar baruku, bagaimana? Aku harus jawab apa, Sas? Ya ampun! Kau tak pernah memakai otakmu yah?", Sakura kurang setuju dengan usul Sasuke

"Itu urusan mudah! Bilang saja pada mereka bahwa kau sudah kembali bersama Shikamaru!",

-GUBRAK-

"Kau gila ya? Nanti Temari akan membunuhku kalau sampai dia tahu!", masih dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Neji saja",

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya target", jawab Neji singkat

"Memangnya siapa, Neji?", Hinata baru mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kalian tak perlu tahu! Anak kelas 9 juga kok!", Neji tersenyum penuh misteri

"Oh… lalu, Hinata chan? Bagaimana kabar Naruto? Apa dia sudah sehat?", sambung Neji

"Naru kun masih sakit, kata anak 9c sudah 5 hari ini dia tak berangkat", jawab Hinata lemas

Yah, kita acuhkan dulu pembicaraan Neji dan Hinata, kembali ke Sakura dan Sasuke,

"Bagaimana kalau Kiba? Shino?",

"Tidak!",

"Hm…-pose keren bin ganteng:MODE ON-Bagaimana kalau aku saja?", sambil tersenyum ala Sasuke (yang membuat gadis gadis yang melihatnya langsung klepek klepek)

-GUBRAK-

"Apa?! Hahaha!Yang benar saja kau!",

"Sasuke… seandainya kau jadi pacarku, fangirl-mu akan langsung membunuhku! Hahaha…" Sakura masih tertawa

"Baiklah! Kalau seandainya ada orang yang mau membunuhmu, dia harus melawanku dulu",

'_karena aku menyayangimu'_

Sasuke tak mampu mengatakan kata kata itu, hanya mampu membatin saja,

-Teeeet Teeeet-

Bel istirahat yang bunyinya menggema diseluruh sekolah, membuat Sakura tak dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke

pelajaran jam ketiga sudah habis, semua anak kelas 9e langsung berhamburan menuju kantin, perpustakaan, dan sebagainya

Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan di koridor koridor, tak tau kemana ia akan pergi,

_**Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

_**Untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya,**_

_**Mungkin memang benar, aku hanya seorang pengecut,**_

_**Tapi, apakah aku salah telah mencintainya?**_

_**Oh Tuhan, aku hanya berharap dia dapat mengetahui **_

_**Betapa aku sangat mencintainya**_

Chapter 1 end,

**Author as Minatsuky Saya**

**Minatsuky : **Ahh !!!! Akhirnya selese juga panpiknya, tapi baru chapter1

**Train my partner**

**Train : **Ohoho, udah lese yah? Kayaknya ceritanya mendalem banget nih?!

**Minatsuky : **Because its realy happened in my real life,… -blushing-

**Train : **Oh,.. Gitu ya? –jealous mode : ON-

**Naruto : **He…. Gw kapan munculnya nih!!

**Minatsuky : **Tar, di chapter 3

**Naruto : **Asiiiiiikk!!

**Minatsuky : **Yosh!! And lo jadi pacarnya Hinata chan! Hehehe,..

**Naruto : **Auuugghh!!!!! –meluk minatsuky- Author ku baek banget yah !! Hahaha!!

**Minatsuky : **Augh! Naruu!! Aku ga bisa napazz!!!

**Train : **-sewot mode :ON- WOOYY!!!!! LEPASIN PACAR GUE GA!! GUE TEMBAK MAMPUS LO!!

**Naruto : **Eh,..!!! Iya kak!! Maap!! Salah meluk! Sebenernya gw mo meluk Hinata chan, Hinataa chaaann!!!

-Naru lari mo meluk Hinata chan pake selow mosien-

**Hinata : **…. –blushing-

**Minatsuky : **T-Train,.. t-tadi, kamu bilang apa??

**Train : **Tadi gw bilang ke Naru biar jangan gangguin pacar gw,

**Minatsuky : **Maksudnya??

**Train : **Dasar, lo cewe tulalit banget cieh? I meant u, dear!!

**Minatsuky : **-blushing**-**

Ceritanya udah ngawur, kita sudahi saja,..

Review, please!!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Next Day

Disclaimer: Panpik punya gue, anime punya Masashi_sensei

(Udah! Jangan banyak protes!)

Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

-teet teet teet-

Bel masuk udah bunyi

Sakura dan Hinata sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing masing, begitu juga Neji.

Sasuke?? Dimana Sasuke? Tak ada surat keterangan sakit atau ijin. Mungkin alfa yah? Tapi Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka bolos.

Kakashi sensei (guru matematika yang super cuek) pun masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi",

"Selamat pagi, pak!", anak anak menjawab dengan kompak, antusias, penuh semangat membara, seperti api berkobar kobar (lebay).

"Sekarang kalian kerjakan matematika halaman 120, 1 sampe 50, kalau belum selesai boleh buat PR, besok dikumpulkan", anak anak langsung membuka buku paket dan mengerjakan, Kakashi sensei langsung membuka icha icha paradise nya dan membaca buku itu sampai matanya mau copot

Tiba tiba

"Maaf, pak! Saya terlambat!" ucap Sasuke dengan nafas terengah engah

"Ya sudah, duduk dan kerjakan! Jangan ribut!", terlihat dengan jelas Kakashi tidak mau diganggu

Sasuke pun duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Kenapa kau ini? Tadi pagi masih molor ya?", ucap Neji dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Sialan!Tadi aku sudah bangun pagi pagi!"

**Flashback**

Sasuke memasuki pintu gerbang dan bertemu dengan satpam sekolah yang botak, bermuka oon, dll, namanya Pak Ogah. Tak jauh dari pintu gerbang

"SASUKE!", fangirl Sasuke sudah siap untuk mengeroyok Sasuke.

"Whaaatzz!!", otomatis Sasuke langsung naik ke pohon mangga punya Bang Kholik sang penjaga sekolah yang baik hati.

"Aduhh, Sasuke! Turun, donk! Pliss! We love u!!"

-Sasuke pucat pasi sperti melihat hantu cassablanca, pocong2, kuntilanak1, kuntilanak2, hantu kepala, hantu muka rata dan hantu muka separo-

"TIDAK! Pak Ogah! Help me!", Sasuke minta tolong pada Pak Ogah

"Gopek dulu donk!", sambil menunjukkan botaknya yang kinclong dan muka oon tanpa expresi

'_Ya Allah! Mengapa Engkau berikan cobaan yang berat padaku?'_

-teet teet teet-

'_Huh, untung saja bel masuknya sudah bunyi'_

"Sudah! Kalian semua lebih baik masuk kelas saja!"

"Yaaah!" fangirl Sasuke kecewa, akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri, ke kelas masing masing

"Huh! Akhirnya!", Sasuke pun turun dari pohon dan langsung lari ke kelasnya

**End Flashback**

"Oh, begitu ceritanya", Neji mengangguk layaknya burung beo

Hinata hanya bisa menatap Sasuke tanpa expresi

Sementara Sakura masih asik mengerjakan tugas mat nya,

"Sakura, disuruh mengerjakan yang mana?" Sasuke Curi Pandang Cari Perhatian ke Sakura

"Oh, halaman 120, buku paket, 1 sampai 50, sepertinya soalnya agak susah, tapi, coba dikerjakan dulu saja, siapa tahu bisa," Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat Sasuke melupakan kejadian menjengkelkan tadi pagi. Yah, senyuman Sakura selalu bisa menghibur hati kecil Sasuke

"Iya deh, aku kerjakan, tapi kalau susah, kau harus mengajariku, yah!", Sasuke maksa maksa

"Iya, iya, pasti kuajari,"

Obrolan kecil itu cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mendapat perhatian dari Sakura

**Jam Istirahat**

Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, dan Hinata berkumpul di depan kantin

"Eh, makan bakso yuk!", Sakura mengusulkan

"Oke deh, aku ikut saja, hehe", Sasuke nyengir tak jelas

Sementara itu, Neji masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kantin

"Woy, Neji! Kenapa kau ini?", Sasuke bertanya tanya,

"Eh, aku tak apa apa, apa dia ada di kantin?",

"Eh, siapa?", Sakura juga penasaran,

"Ada, deh!", Neji masih memperhatikan seisi kantin

"Ya sudah lah terserah kau saja, Hinata chan mau ikut?",

"Mm,..bagaimana yah? Aku hanya ingin ke kelas 9c, untuk memastikan, apakah Naruto sudah berangkat atau belum", kedua jari telunjuknya mulai beradu

"Yah,", Sakura kecewa

"Maaf Sakura, tapi aku akan pergi ke 9c, daah!", Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"Nanti beri tahu kami kalau Naruto sudah berangkat, yah!", Sasuke melanjutkan

"Nah! Itu dia! Maaf teman teman, tapi aku harus pergi!", Neji pun meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju gadis dengan rambut bercepot dua

"Tinggal kita berdua saja", Sakura agak kecewa

"Ya sudah, kita pesan saja dulu, oke?!",

Sebuah kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk berdekatan dengan Sakura

Mereka pun duduk bersebelahan sambil makan bakso

'_Yes! Ini kesempatanku untuk bisa berduaan dengan Sakura!'_

"Em, Sakura", Sasuke berhenti makan sejenak

Sakura meminum es teh nya

"Ya?? Kenapa Sas?",

"Mm, begini, apakah kamu tahu? Kalau orang yang duduk di depan kamu adalah orang yang kamu hormati, sedangkan orang yang duduk di samping kamu itu orang yang kamu sayangi",

"Ya, aku tau! –tersenyum manis- karena itu, kau termasuk orang yang kusayang", Sakura melanjutkan makannya

"-blushing- maksudnya?"

"Yah, kau kan sahabat baikku!", Sakura menepuk nepuk pundak Sasuke

"Oh, kukira…",Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kata katanya, tiba tiba

"Hoy!", Kiba datang dengan suara yang menusuk telinga, seisi kantin melihat ke arahnya

'_Sialaan! Dasar orang gila! Kenapa sih, dia menggangguku dan Sakura?!'_

"Kau mau apa kesini?!", Sasuke agak marah

"Aku ingin meminjam PR Fisika-mu, Sasuke",

"Iya, iya, nanti kau datang ke kelasku saja",

"Thankz, bro! Kau baik!", Kiba pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan wajah lega dan riang.

"Sas, tadi kau mau mengatakan apa?", Sakura sudah selesai makan, begitu juga Sasuke

"Tak apa apa, lain waktu saja, kita sebaiknya masuk ke kelas, bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi",

Sasuke masih tak kuasa mengutarakan perasaannya.

_**Mungkin benar, aku memang pengecut**_

_**Hanya tiga kata yang ingin ku ucapkan padanya**_

_**Tapi kenapa sulit sekali**_

_**Aku hanya berharap**_

_**Suatu saat aku akan cukup kuat untuk mengatakan perasaan ini**_

_**Padanya…**_

Chapter 2 end

**Minatsuky :** wahaha!!! Chapter2 end!! Makasih reviewnya, Fanfikku masih banyak terdapat kesalahan, jadi mohon maap yaahh!!

**Train : **Yupz! Walaupun begitu, kamu harus tetap berusaha ya sayangku,

**Minatsuky : **-blush- Yah, aku akan berusaha,

Buat 'kawaii-haruna' makasih reviewnya, Sakura pernah pacaran ama Shika, tapi putus gara-gara Shika selingkuh ama Temari hehe.. (Ngarang!!)

Kalo Sakura ama Gaara hubungannya lagi nggantung, mungkin bentar lagi putus! (Ngarang juga)

'sabaku no panda-kun' makasih atas reviewnya, sekarang aku lagi memperbaiki kesalahan kesalahanku, hehe

Buat flamernya juga makasih banyak atas kritik dan sarannya,

Yah… udahlah, bales reviewnya segitu aja

**Train : **Oke! Here's the ending song!

**Ending Song**

**Michi To You All by Aluto**

Daitai itsumo doori ni  
Sono kado wo magareba  
Hitonami ni magire komi  
Tokete kieite iku

Boku wa michi wo nakushi  
Kotoba sura nakushite shimau  
Dakedo hitotsu dake wa

Nokotteta, nokotteta  
Kimi no koe ga

Warau kao mo, *okoru* kao mo subete  
Boku wo arukaseru  
Kumo ga kireta saki wo  
Mitara kitto

Nee, wakaru deshou?  
Nee, wakaru deshou?

Don't forget to review!!!


	3. Chapter 3 : Sasuke's Dream

Yee!! Aku baru dapet wangsit buat chaper 3!

Disclaimer : Anime punya Masashi_sensei, panpik punya ku donk!

Chapter 3

**Sasuke's Dream**

Sasuke melepas baju seragamnya, lalu membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan angin sore yang semilir menyejukkan tubuhnya yang masih bertelanjang dada.

Sungguh hari itu sangatlah melelahkan baginya, sedikit menyebalkan, namun entah mengapa di hati kecilnya terdapat suatu perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa.

"Sakura…", Sasuke bergumam sendirian sambil tersenyum, mungkin ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan baginya.

Masih teringat olehnya kejadian pagi tadi,

Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ia tunggu tunggu,

'_Aku telah putus dengan Gaara, karena mungkin aku aku sudah tak punya perasaan apa apa lagi padanya' _

Sasuke mengingat suara Sakura ketika dia mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

Bukan perasaan iba atau simpati yang ia rasakan, melainkan perasaan lega yang terdapat di relung hatinya.

"Akhirnya…", Sasuke masih berdiri di depan jendela, merasakan terpaan angin semilir yang mengelus dada telanjangnya dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

Sasuke menutup jendela kamarnya, merasa cukup mendapatkan angin sore. Jarum jam menunjukkan angka empat. Dia memandangi sprei kasurnya yang berwarna biru tua, warna kesukaannya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Masih tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Di dalam otaknya masih terfikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

Tak terasa rasa lelahnya memaksa Sasuke untuk tidur nyenyak.

**In Sasuke's Dream**

Bel istirahat berbunyi,

'_Baiklah! Mungkin ini saatnya!' _ pikir Sasuke,

Segera saja ia berdiri di depan Sakura sebelum Sakura meninggalkan bangkunya keluar kelas.

"Sakura…", ucap Sasuke tegas walaupun sambil menunduk

"Iya? Kenapa Sasuke?", ucap Sakura dengan nada riang dan senyum manisnya

"Ikut aku!", Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja

"Hm? Kemana? Ke kantin sekolah? Lebih baik kita ajak Neji dan Hinata juga…", Sakura masih tersenyum pada Sasuke

"Tidak…", Sakura melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada Sasuke

Sementara itu siswa siswi lain mulai meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kumohon… ikutlah denganku!!", ucap Sasuke dengan nada setengah berteriak. Genggamannya semakin kuat. Sakura menyadari ini mungkin sangatlah penting, tak pernah ia melihat sahabatnya bertingkah seaneh itu.

Sakura mengubah senyumnya menjadi ekspresi khawatir.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lalu genggaman Sasuke semakin erat, menarik Sakura keluar kelas, menariknya ke jalur koridor sambil setengah berlari

'_Apakah ini berita baik atau buruk?! Oh, Sasuke apa yang terjadi?!' _Sakura berusaha mengartikan expresi dan genggaman tangan Sasuke

Sasuke tak memperdulikan siswa siswa yang memandang heran tingkah aneh mereka berdua.

'_Cepatlah! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan tiga kata itu! Cepatlah kakiku!'_ Sasuke benar benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia pun lari di sepanjang koridor masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

Sementara Sakura diam seribu bahasa, tak berani menghentikan langkah Sasuke, hanya membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya entah kemana.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!'_ Sakura menjadi lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di dekat pintu gudang sekolah. Tempat yang sangat jarang dilalui orang, bahkan penjaga sekolah pun jarang melewati tempat itu.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, nafas Sakura masih terengah engah.

"Sasuke… apa yang terjadi! Apa maksud semua ini!", nafas Sakura masih terengah engah namun nafasnya cukup untuk membentak Sasuke yang berlaku aneh.

Sasuke memunggungu Sakura, hanya diam membisu, tak menghiraukan apa yang Sakura katakan. Ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Baiklah… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Katakanlah padaku…", ucap Sakura lebih tenang, ia sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya kembali

Sasuke berbalik, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan tubuh Sakura yang masih kelelahan karena berlarian di sepanjang koridor

Kemudian perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura agar Sakura bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sasuke katakan

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu", Sasuke berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Sakura

Sakura benar benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke

Lalu Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura

Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir mereka pun bersentuhan, Sasuke menikmati ciuman itu sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura.

**Wake up**

"!!!", tiba tiba Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya

'_Apa yang…' _ Sasuke masih mengingat ingat kejadian terakhir dalam mimpinya lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya

'_Aku… berciuman dengan Sakura…' _pikirnya

Meskipun ia tahu itu hanya mimpi, namun rasanya begitu nyata.

Sasuke menatap jam dinding, sudah jam 17.30

Tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan

Lalu ia pun membuka _handphone_-nya memperhatikan _contact number _yang ada di daftar _contact_.

Lalu mengetik nomor _handphone _Sakura yang sangat ia hafal, hendak menelponnya dan mengatakan tiga kata yang selalu ingin ia katakan pada Sakura.

Namun hal itu hanya akan menjadikannya seperti seorang pengecut.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

_**Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

_**Ini sangat membingungkan!!**_

Chapter 3 end!

**Minatsuky : **Aku dah berusaha buat chapter ini, smoga aja kalian suka, aku dah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan, hehehe

**Train : **Jangan lupa reviewnya!!


	4. Chapter 4 : Smile

Wehehe…

Lanjut ke chapter 4 !!

Disclaimer : Anime punya Masashi_sensei…

'_Hiks… rasanya ga rela… kenapa bukan punya ku ajah?!'_

'_Kenapa harus punya Masashi sensei?!' _–cape deh-

Oce!

Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Smile**

Jam wekernya sudah berbunyi

Hari masih petang. Namun ia berusaha menyingkirkan rasa malas dan kantuknya, berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Selimutnya masih membungkus tubuh Sasuke dengan nyaman. Perlahan ia melirik jam wekernya, benda itu masih berdering, menyuruhnya untuk cepat bangun.

Dia berusaha untuk bangkit, mengucek ucek matanya, kemudian mematikan jam wekernya. Ia masih terduduk di atas kasurnya mengingat ingat mimpi indah yang dialaminya kemarin sore.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?",

"Sudah, Itachi nii-san", masih mengucek ucek matanya

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi. Aku akan tunggu di ruang tamu", ucap Itachi,"Jangan lupa untuk ambil air wudhu", lalu Itachi meninggalkan pintu kamar Sasuke

"Baik nii-san", Sasuke segera beranjak dari kasurnya membiarkan selimutnya berantakan. Ia tak mau membuang waktunya merapikan tempat tidurnya, tak mau membuat kakak yang paling disayanginya menunggu. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mandi, lalu mengenakan baju muslim favoritnya. Sengaja tak mengancing kancing teratasnya dan tak memakai peci. Supaya terlihat lebih gagah, pikirnya.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu menemui kakaknya

"Nii-san, aku sudah siap", ucap Sasuke sambil membetulkan kerah bajunya

"Oh, ya sudah, ayo cepat, sebentar lagi adzan", Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Bisa terlihat jelas di sana, kedua Uchiha tersebut seperti akan mengikuti _fashion show_ busana muslim. Itachi yang manis dan tampan tampak terlihat gagah dengan baju muslimnya. Begitu juga Sasuke, mungkin fangirlnya akan pingsan atau berteriak histeris bila mereka melihat Sasuke berpenampilan seperti itu.

Itachi membuka engsel pintu, melangkah keluar rumah disusul oleh adiknya yang ia sayangi. Kemudian Sasuke menutup pintu, menyusul Itachi yang sudah membuka gerbang depan.

"Cepat Sasuke! Aku tak mau terlambat!", Itachi setengah berteriak, memecah keheningan pagi itu. Sasuke segera berlari menuju kakaknya.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan jalan di komplek perumahan Uchiha. Hari masih gelap, Sasuke memandangi langit. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Kau masih memikirkan dia, ya?", Itachi tersenyum kecil

"Apa maksud nii-san? Dia siapa?", Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, sekarang ia menatap heran kakaknya

"Ah, masa kau tidak tahu?!", Itachi semakin tertawa geli,"Maksudku, si Haruno itu!", Itachi tertawa geli

"Ah! Sudahlah nii-san! Itu bukan urusanmu!", Sasuke merasa sebal pada kakaknya. Ia pun membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kalau Itachi tahu ekspresinya saat ini, kakanya itu pasti langsung meledeknya habis habisan.

"Wah, rupanya adik kecilku sedang memperjuangkan cintanya!", Itachi masih menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa diam, ingin rasanya ia mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di wajah kakaknya itu, hanya untuk membuat mulut Itachi diam.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan masjid. Sasuke melepas sandalnya dan memasuki masjid, begitu juga Itachi. Mereka berdua segera menempati baris ketiga dari depan.

Tak lama kemudian adzan pun dikumandangkan, menggema di seluruh penjuru langit, angin berhenti bertiup, pepohonan berhenti melambaikan daun daunnya. Waktu terasa berhenti, seolah membiarkan suara adzan melewati rumah rumah, pepohonan, memasuki celah celah sempit. Dan yang paling menyenangkan dari momen itu adalah, ketika suara adzan memasuki telinga kita, menenangkan hati kita, menghilangkan kebimbangan dan kegelisahan dari hati kita. Entah apa yang terkandung dalam kalimat kalimat itu, sampai bisa membuat kita merasa kagum, bersyukur karena Dia-lah yang menciptakan kita (jujur, hatiku merasa tenang saat kutulis kalimat kalimat barusan).

Kemudian Imam meminta makmumnya untuk meluruskan shaf-nya. Lalu sholat subuh pun dimulai, hening, hanya terdengar suara Imam yang mengucapkan kalimat kalimat suci dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Imam mengucapkan salam, gerakan terakhir dari sholat fardu, yang menandakan bahwa sholat telah selesai. Kemudian Sasuke dan Itachi mengucapkan kalimat tasbih, dan membaca doa, memohon kepada yang Kuasa.

Setelah selesai, mereka berjabat tangan dengan jamaah lainnya, lalu bergegas memakai sandalnya. Tapi Itachi tampak sibuk memperhatikan jamaah yang pergi meninggalkan masjid.

'_Sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang, tapi siapa?' _pikir Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan gelagat aneh kakaknya

Tiba tiba

"Selamat pagi", seorang gadis menyapa mereka dari belakang. Sasuke dan Itachi pun berbalik.

"Oh… Konan chan! Selamat pagi juga! Kupikir kau tak datang…", Itachi bertingkah aneh, tak biasanya ia menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Hehe… Aku pasti datang, aku tak akan melanggar janji…", ucap gadis yang bernama Konan itu. Wajahnya cantik, tinggi semampai, dan terlihat manis apabila tersenyum.

"Janji?", Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya, memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Eh… Siapa ini? Itachi, kau belum mengenalkannya padaku", Konan baru menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua ," Ahh! Kau pasti adiknya Itachi kan! Hehe… kau sangat mirip dengannya", ucap Konan sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Ya, benar, dia adikku", Itachi masih menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke", Sasuke membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Oh, iya, aku Konan", Konan balas membungkuk, lalu Konan bangkit ,"Yah, mungkin lain kali kita bisa ngobrol ya Sasuke", Konan melirik jam tangannya," Aku harus pamit dulu. Jadi… sampai bertemu di sekolah ya Itachi kun! Dah Sasuke!", Konan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Iya, Konan chan! Sampai ketemu di sekolah!", Itachi melambaikan tangannya

"Iya, sampai bertemu lagi", jawab Sasuke sopan

'_Oh, jadi ini sebabnya nii-san menyuruhku cepat cepat ke masjid. Hm… mungkin ini juga yang menyebabkan nii-san memperhatikan seluruh jamaah yang ada di masjid. Aku benar benar tak percaya! Kakakku tergila gila pada seorang gadis!' _pikir Sasuke panjang lebar

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, akhirnya ia bisa mulai membalas ledekan Itachi tadi pagi.

Mereka pun meninggalkan halaman masjid dan berjalan menuju rumah. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menyelinginya dengan obrolan obrolan kecil.

"Hey, kau sudah berdoa agar bisa mendapatkan Haruno?", Itachi mulai menggoda adiknya itu.

"Sudah", jawabnya singkat," Kau bagaimana? Sudah berdoa agar bisa mendapatkan Konan?", Sasuke mulai membalas Itachi.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu?!", wajah Itachi mulai memerah mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Sudahlah! Tak perlu mengelak!", Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ugh!", sekarang giliran Itachi yang merasa sebal pada Sasuke, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Sasuke supaya tak terlihat kalau wajahnya sekarang sedang memerah.

Mereka pun tiba di rumah, Itachi membuka pintu gerbang lalu membuka engsel pintu, di susul Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Sasuke segera menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, begitu juga Itachi. Mereka berdua mengganti baju muslim mereka dengan baju seragam sekolahnya.

Sasuke merapikan bajunya, memakai ikat pinggangnya yang _trendy_ dan memakai dasi sekolahnya. Tak lupa sebelum mengenakan seragamnya tadi, ia menyemprotkan parfum khas Perancis yang baunya dapat menarik gadis gadis. Lalu mengoleskan jel rambut pada rambutnya untuk menambah keren penampilannya.

Setelah selesai berdandan dan sarapan mereka berdua mengambil motor masing masing dan bergegas pergi menuju sekolah. Tak lupa Itachi mengunci pintu depan.

Diperjalanan Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan, tak mau gegabah, salah salah ia bisa oleng dan menabrak kendaraan lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun sampai di gerbang sekolah, memarkirkan motornya di parkiran, dan melihat sekelilingnya, kalau kalau FG nya sudah siap mengeroyoknya, seperti kejadian tempo hari.

'_Untung aku berangkat lebih awal pagi ini' _Sasuke sangat lega, pagi ini FG nya tak mengganggunya seperti biasa. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan parkiran.

"Selamat pagi, den!", sapa Pak Ogah dengan wajah tolonya.

"Selamat pagi pak!", Sasuke membalas ,"Pak, pagi ini Sakura sudah berangkat belum?",

"Kalo mau tahu, gopek dulu dong!", seperti biasa, menengadahkan tangannya dan berekspresi tolol.

"Ah! Lebih baik kuperiksa sendiri saja!", Sasuke bergegas, berlari menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Pak Ogah yang masih memasang ekspresi tolol. Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Hanya beberapa anak saja yang terlihat olehnya. Membersihkan kelas atau sedang membaca buku matemetika untuk menghadapi pelajaran Kakashi yang sering ulangan mendadak.

Sasuke tiba di depan kelasnya, melongok sedikit, kalau kalau Sakura sudah berangkat.

"Ugh!", Sakura berjalan sambil meringis kesakitan, kakinya tak bisa menopangnya, ia berpegangan pada meja meja supaya tak jatuh, lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Sakura!", Sasuke langsung berlari ke arahnya, Sakura yang dari tadi tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke kaget bukan main.

"E-Eh… Sasuke… Selamat pagi", ucapnya agak gugup sambil berusaha menutupi lututnya dengan ujung roknya.

"Kau kenapa?!", Sasuke jongkok, memperhatikan lutut Sakura yang berusaha ia tutupi.

"Eh, tak apa apa, sungguh", jawab Sakura lirih

"Apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?!", Sasuke semakin memperhatikan lutut Sakura

"…", Sakura tak bisa berkata apa apa, hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang semakin mengkhawatirkannya, lalu perlahan membuka sedikit roknya yang menutupi lukanya.

"Oh! Ya ampun! Ini harus segera diobati! Ayo kita ke UKS!", Sasuke melihat luka Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

"Ah, tidak, Sasuke, aku tak apa apa, nanti juga sembuh sendiri, kok!", sambil tersenyum

"Yah, setidaknya harus dibersihkan dahulu, ayolah! Aku khawatir!", Sasuke bangkit, lalu menengadahkan tangannya.

"Mm… Baiklah", Sakura menurut pada Sasuke, lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Hati hati", Sasuke membantunya berdiri. Setelah berdiri, Sakura berusaha melangkahkan kakinya, namun pergelangan kakinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Akh!", hampir saja ia jatuh, Sasuke sudah menangkapnya duluan, kesannya seperti Sakura mendarat di pelukan Sasuke. Sebenarnya hati Sasuke berbunga bunga, senang sekali rasanya kalau mereka berdua tetap berada pada posisi seperti itu.

"Kakimu benar benar sakit ya, Sakura?", Sasuke masih memegang Sakura (atau memeluk Sakura?)

"Entahlah, sepertinya pergelangan kakiku terkilir", meringis kesakitan lalu melapaskan diri dari 'pelukan' Sasuke. Sakura kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Oh, begitu…", tiba tiba Sasuke melepas tasnya dan menaruhnya di bangkunya.

"Sasuke?", Sakura kebingungan, tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan Sasuke.

"Ayo", Sasuke melingkis lengan bajunya,"Aku akan menggendongmu kalau begitu",

"Apa?! Itu benar benar tidak perlu Sasuke!", Sakura terkejut, lalu memasang wajah tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ayolah, tak apa apa!", kemudian Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke! Turunkan aku!", Sakura memohon pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan menjatuhkanmu, aku sering _fitness _bersama nii-san tiap hari minggu, jadi ototku cukup kuat. Lagipula Sakura-chan tidak terlalu berat, kok!", Sasuke tersenyum sangat manis pada Sakura, senyumnya begitu hangat, tak pernah ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu, senyuman Sasuke cukup untuk membuat pipi Sakura memerah

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan perlahan sambil membawa tubuh orang yang paling dicintainya. Memfokuskan pandangannya supaya tetap konsentrasi. Saat ia baru melewati pintu kelas, Sakura berkata,

"Mm… Sasuke, maaf… tapi, apakah aku boleh berpegangan padamu? Aku sedikit takut…" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampan. Pipi Sasuke mulai memerah, namun ia berusaha bersikap sewajarnya pada Sakura

"Boleh…" jawab Sasuke lirih, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju ruang UKS. Saat itu masih pagi, tak banyak anak yang melihat mereka.

Sesampainya di UKS Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas kasur.

"Sakura istirahat dulu ya…", Sasuke melepas sepatu Sakura perlahan, takut kaki Sakura akan terasa sakit.

"Mm… iya…", wajah Sakura yang manis masih bersemu merah

"Sakura mau aku temenin?", Sasuke sangat berharap Sakura akan mengatakan 'ya'

"Mm… kalau Sasuke nggak keberatan, sih…", wajah Sakura makin memerah

"Hm, oke deh! Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu", dalam hati Sasuke berbunga bunga, bisa berduaan dengan Sakura

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Kau baik!", Sakura mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya. Jantung Sasuke berdegup semakin kencang, Sakura baru saja menambahkan imbuhan _–kun _di belakang namanya.

"Iya, Sakura-chan", muka Sasuke pun bertambah merah. Kemudian sunyi, jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, ia semakin gugup, bingung,

'_Haruskah kukatakan padanya sekarang?' _hanya itu yang ia pikirkan. Kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Sasuke, sudah bel, kamu ngga masuk kelas?",

"Tapi nanti Sakura sendirian…",

"Aku ngga pa pa kok! Sasuke ga usah khawatir…",

"Oke deh…", sebenarnya Sasuke tak ingin meninggalkan Sakura tapi apa boleh buat. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu UKS hendak meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"Mm… Sasuke…", tiba tiba Sakura memanggil Sasuke tepat sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan UKS

"Ya? Kenapa Sakura?",

"Mm… ano… Aku boleh memanggilmu Sasuke-kun?",

"Boleh, sebagai gantinya, kau kupanggil Sakura-chan, bagaimana?",

"Baiklah!", Sakura tersenyum

"Aku ke kelas dulu, ya, Sakura-chan, kamu istirahat dulu", Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura

"Baik Sasuke-kun", wajah Sakura masih bersemu merah. Sasuke menutup pintu UKS, masih senyum senyum sendiri, walaupun hanya beberapa menit, ia sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Sakura. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan ruang UKS dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

_**Aku takkan melupakan hari itu**_

_**Hari dimana ia memberikan **_

_**Senyuman terbaiknya untukku**_

_**Dan ku hanya berharap**_

_**Dia menyayangiku melalui senyuman itu…**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4 end

**Minatsuky :** Augh! Banyak yang request chapter panjang! Aku jadi bingung! Maap yah, kalo terlalu banyak basa- basinya… Yah… tapi aku udah berusaha!

**Train :** Ga usah khawatir say, fanfic mu dah lumayan, kok!

**Minatsuky :** Makasih! Waktunya ngebales review!

To **Furukara Kyu** : Alurnya kecepetan yah? Yawdah, Q bilang ama alurnya yah! (Woy! Alur! Jangan cepet cepet!-pake toa-)

To **kakkoii-chan** : Tenkyu repiu nyah, iya, Sasuke Q buat melas, tapi bukan sengsara lho!

To **sabaku no panda-kun** : yupz! Aku dah berusaha! Ni juga chapternya udah ku panjangin. Hm…? theEvil? Iya… Q juga ga tau apa maksudnyah… -bingung-

To **Maharaja PiggyAss** (flamer yang paling saya hormati) : Terimakasih atas review nya, saya tunggu review anda untuk chapter ini.

To **Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Arigatou 4 the review… psst! Ngomongnya jangan keras keras, tar Kakuzu denger, kita bisa dicincang ama dia!

Yah, segitu aja dulu! Aku dah berusaha sekuat tenaga, and sekarang tenagaku udah abis…

Reader… jangan lupa… -pingsan-

**Train:** -langsung nangkep Minatsuky- Oh! Ya ampun… dia bener bener cape… mungkin dibiarin aja kali yah? Kasian, tiga hari tiga malem ga tidur buat nyelesein fic ini,

**Sasori :** Mungkin dia kena kutukan! –entah muncul dari mana-

**Train :** Maksud lo?

**Sasori :** Yah… Lo tau kan, kalo di cerita dongeng, buat nyembuhin sang putri yang kena kutukan, pangeran harus ngapain?

**Deidara :** Kiss her! –berteriak dari kejauhan-

**Train :** Tapi ntar kalo dia sadar… gue bakal dibunuh ama dia…

**Sasori :** Lo sayang ama dia ga sih?

**Train :** -ngangguk-

**Deidara :** Kalo gitu cium aja! Susah amat! –masih di kejauhan-

**Train :** Hm… Oke deh… -kiss Minatsuky's lips-

**Minatsuky :** -wake up- Train…

**Train :** Akhirnya kamu sadar juga…

**Minatsuky :** -mukul Train pake sarung tinju-

DASAR COWOK GA TAU DIRI!! NGAPAIN LO NYIUM GUE!!??

**Train :** Sorry sayangku! –babak belur- Aku disuruh ama mereka berdua!

-Sasori ama Deidara ngacir duluan-

Lho? Kok?

**Minatsuky :** AWAS KALO MACEM MACEM LAGI!! GUE BUNUH LO!!

**Train :** I-Iya… ampun deh!

**Minatsuky :** -pose manis bin imut-

Buat yang baca, don't forget to review!!


	5. Chapter 5 : I'll Protect U

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Nyanyian untuk Naruto :

Dirimu dihatiku, tak lekang oleh waktu, meski kau bukan milikku –lebay-

Langsung ajah

Chapter 5

**-o0o-**

**I'll Protect You**

'_Sakura-chan…' _senang sekali bisa memanggilnya begitu, sepanjang jalan menuju koridor hati Sasuke sangat bahagia.

'_Dengan begitu aku bisa semakin dekat dengannya'_ tak terasa langkah kakinya begitu cepat, sehingga tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah di depan pintu kelas 9e.

"Mm… Sasuke, Sakura-chan mana?," Hinata dari tadi mencari cari Sakura, ia menunggunya di depan pintu kelas.

"Oh, dia di UKS," tanpa basa-basi Sasuke memberi tahu Hinata, lalu langsung duduk di bangkunya. Hinata pun bergegas duduk di bangkunya, memperhatikan bangku sebelahnya yang kosong, hanya ada tas warna pink milik Sakura.

"Sasuke… Sakura-chan tidak apa-apa kan?," suaranya bertambah lirih khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura.

"Tadi pagi kakinya terluka, jadi Sakura kubawa ke UKS,"

"Oh… mungkin aku akan menjenguknya saat jam istirahat,"

"Aku boleh ikut?,"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke boleh ikut kok!," Hinata tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi datang, memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi anak anak, buka LKS halaman 39, uji kompetensi 4, kerjakan dan jangan ribut," hanya itu saja yang Kakashi katakan, lalu ia mulai membaca Icha Icha Paradise-nya. Anak anak kelas 9e pun menuruti perkataan guru mereka yang cuek.

Setelah jam pertama berakhir, Neji mulai angkat bicara

"Eh, Sakura di UKS, ya?," rupanya ia mendengarkan apa yang diobrolkan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata tadi.

"Iya," Sasuke mempersiapkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya

"Memangnya dia kenapa?,"

"Kakinya terluka, tenang aku sudah melaporkannya pada Tenten, hari ini dia tugas piket PMR,"

"Tenten?,"

"Iya, memang kenapa? Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenalnya…,"

"Tentu aku mengenalnya! Dia itu anak peraih prestasi paling banyak di sekolah kita kan? Dan lagi, dia itu ketua PMR di sekolah kita, apa kau lupa bahwa aku ini anggota PMR juga? Mana mungkin aku tak mengenali ketua organisasiku sendiri!!," Neji panjang lebar menjelaskan

"Iya, iya, aku tahu itu…," kemudian guru jam berikutnya pun datang.

Sasuke terus terusan memandangi jam dinding, menanti kapan bel istirahat dibunyikan, lalu setelah itu, ia bisa mengunjungi Sakura di ruang UKS.

-teet teet teet-

Saat yang dinanti olehnya pun tiba.

'_Akhirnya bel juga!!' _hati kecilnya kegirangan

Tiba tiba Tenten datang ke kelas mereka, Neji yang dari tadi diam saja, sekarang mukanya bersemu merah.

"Tenten, selamat pagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?," Neji berusaha menahan diri supaya pipinya tidak merah

"Selamat pagi, Neji," Tenten tersenyum manis ,"Apa Hinata ada?," lanjutnya

"Ada, itu dia, sedang bersama Sasuke, memangnya ada apa Tenten?," itu menambah penasaran pada Neji, tak biasanya Tenten mencari cari Hinata

"Aku benar-benar harus memberi tahu mereka," Tenten meninggalkan Neji yang masih keheranan. Lalu Neji mengikuti Tenten.

"Uhh… Hinata, kau sudah tahu?," tersirat suatu expresi cemas di muka Tenten

"Ada apa Tenten?," Hinata kebingungan

"Aku benar-benar harus mengatakan ini padamu," Tenten memasang wajah serius ,"sebenarnya Sakura-chan terluka karena diganggu oleh Geng Akatsuki", lanjutnya.

"APA??! Bagaimana kau tahu?!,"Hinata terkejut bukan main, tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan suara dengan setengah berteriak

"APA?!!," tak ketinggalan Sasuke dan Neji ikut terkejut

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, sebenarnya sudah sejak dua minggu yang lalu dia diganggu oleh Akatsuki, setiap pagi dia dicekal oleh mereka di tengah jalan saat hendak pergi ke sekolah, setiap pulang sekolah juga," Tenten mengambil nafas sejenak

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sangat marah atas apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Hey, kau jangan bohong!," Sasuke setengah emosi

"Aku tidak membohongimu, Sasuke, karena terkadang aku melihat Sakura-chan dicekal oleh Akatsuki di tengah jalan, dan biasanya dia juga mencoba lari dari mereka, mungkin tadi pagi ia juga mencoba lari hingga terjatuh,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami dari kemarin?!," Sasuke semakin tak dapat mengontrol emosinya

"Aku pun ingin mengatakannya pada kalian! Hanya saja Sakura tak ingin aku memberitahu kalian, ia takut kalian akan mengkhawatirkannya,"

Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk,_'Mengapa ia tak mengatakannya padaku? Mengapa ia berbuat seperti itu? Padahal ia tahu, aku kan selalu ada untuknya…'_

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita langsung saja ke UKS. Kita tanya langsung sama Sakura," ucap Neji

**Ruang UKS**

"Sakura-chan, benarkah Akatsuki telah mengganggumu?," Hinata yang masih sedih menatap Sakura tajam-tajam

"A-Apa maksudmu, Hinata-chan, aku tidak…,"

"Sudahlah, katakan yang sesungguhnya pada kami Sakura-chan," ucap Tenten memotong ucapan Sakura

"T-Teman-teman, sebenarnya aku tidak diganggu oleh…,"

"Kami sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura-chan, mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami?," kini giliran Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Aku…," Sakura menunduk,"tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir,".

"Sakura-chan…," Sasuke duduk di dekat kasur UKS, kemudian memegang tangan Sakura yang masih terbaring dengan lututnya yang dibalut perban,"Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan menjagamu, bukan? Kau tak seharusnya merahasiakan hal ini,".

"Tapi kalau aku mengatakannya padamu, Sasuke-kun akan berurusan dengan Akatsuki. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku khawatir padamu, Sasuke-kun, aku tak mau kau terluka karena aku," Sakura semakin takut, tangannya bergetar

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Itu adalah resikonya. Namun akan kuambil resiko itu hanya untuk melindungimu," kemudian Sasuke keluar dari ruang UKS

"Sasuke-kun!!," Sakura memanggil Sasuke, namun Sasuke tetap berlalu

"Sudah pasti, aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi," Tenten mendekati Sakura

"Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu, Sakura-chan," Hinata menatap Sakura dalam-dalam

"Dia akan melawan Akatsuki, itu pasti," ucap Neji dengan yakin

Sakura benar-benar khawatir

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

**-o0o-**

Chapter 5 end

**Minatsuky :** Akhirnya selese juga… Maaph yah kalo kelamaan apdet nya, soalnya kemarin lagi sibuk Ujian Nasional, hehehe…

**Train :** Iya sayang –norak-

**Minatsuky :** Whatever..

**Train :** Kok dicuekin sih say.. –ngambek-

**Minatsuky :** Iya iya, yawdah, kita bales review yuks!!

**Train :** Yep!!

To **Kakkoii-chan** : Yep!! Hehe, Konan-chan ga pake jilbab, cuz tadi dah pake mukenah, hehe –ga nyambung-

To **Maharaja PiggyAss** : Terimakasih atas reviewnya, saya coba untuk terus latihan supaya dapat membuat fic yang baik. Jangan lupa untuk me-review chap ini, Terimakasih.

To **Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Kiamat sudah dekat, makanya harus bertaubat, hehe…

Murid-murid laen pada sibuk sendiri, trus kamu juga ga mau khan, kalo kemesraan Sasusaku diganggu ama orang laen, hehe..

Kakuzu emang pelit, udah gitu suka malakin orang, trus kalo jajan dikantin ga pernah bayar, kasian khan penjaga kantinnya (aduh, moga ajah Kakuzu ga denger),

kalo Sasori ama Akatsuki member yang laen bakal muncul pas Sasuke vs Akatsuki, tunggu tanggal maen nya,

**Minatsuky :** Thanx review nya..

**Train :** Yang baca chap ini juga review yah….

**Minatsuky :** Yep!! See you later!! Don't forget to review!!


End file.
